¿De donde viene los bebes?
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Un dia Eve le pregunta a Sven y Train de donde salen los bebes. ¿Que le contestaran los dos cazarecompenzas?


De donde vienen los bebes.

Un día Eve le pregunta a Sven y Train de donde vienen los bebes. ¿Cual será su respuesta? Algo de yaoi SvenxTrain XD

ººººº

Era un buen día para los cazarrecompenzas y la pequeña Eve. Y con buenos quería decir que no tenían dinero, como siempre, pero por lo menos no habían contraído más deudas por los desastres de Train.

Los tres se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente. Sven con una taza de café, Train con su acostumbrada leche y Eve con una taza de lecha caliente con tostadas. La pequeña niña rubia de mirada inexpresiva parecía algo dudosa, como si quisiera decir algo pero que no sabía como expresarlo. Finalmente, luego de tomar un poco de la taza hablo. -Sven…

El peliverde también tomo un sorbo de su café sin despegar la vista del diario.-Si, Eve. ¿Que pasa?

-Yo… me e estado preguntando hace un tiempo…

Train miro con curiosidad. -¿Que molesta a la pequeña princesa?

-Yo quería saber…-dejo la frase en el aire por unos segundos mientras Sven tomo otro trago de café caliente.-… ¿de donde vienen los bebes?

Sven se atraganto y escupió el café que tenía pensado tragar, directamente en la cara de Train.-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Que de donde salen los…?!

-… bebes. Si. ¿Tu lo sabes?-miro con total tranquilidad la pequeña.

Sven se veía bastante alterado, tratando de recuperar un poco de compostura, mientras Train se pasaba un trapo por la cara con una muy molesta mirada.-Si, lo se, ¿pero porque quieres saberlo Eve?

-Es que… tengo curiosidad por saber de donde venimos las personas…-fue la simple, o no tan simple, respuesta.

Sven trago duro. O sea, siempre es algo complicado para un padre explicar ese tipo de cosas a un niño, pero mucho más a una niña. Si es cierto que el no era su padre exactamente, pero la cuidaba, la alimentaba, le daba un techo y la quería como tal. Su cara estaba cubierta de sudor. Oh Diosss ¿que debería contestar?

-Mira princesa, cuando un hombre y una mujer se conocen, ellos tienen se-hjfghjd…!

Sven se tiro sobre Train, en un acto de detener la barbaridad que estaba a punto de decirle a la inocente Eve. Se llevo al castaño a una esquina de la habitación con una mano tapándole la boca.-¡¿Pero que te pasa idiota?!

-¡Lo mismo te digo a ti! ¡Casi me ahogas, ¿lo sabes?¡

-Mira cretino, Eve es una niña pequeña e inocente. Y tú le quieres llenar la cabeza de cosas indecentes. Como un caballero que soy no voy a permitir eso, ¿comprendiste?-le susurro a Train para que Eve no le escuchara.

-Ash, no entiendo porque te complicas tanto, le dices la cosas como son y así no se confundirá.-fue la altanera respuesta del castaño.

-Tu solo déjame hablar y no te metas.

Ambos volvieron a la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado.-Eh, tu querías saber de donde venimos las personas, ¿no?.-Eve solo asintió la cabeza, paciente.

-Puesss…-la cara de Sven se puso rojo con un sudor de mares corriendo por su nuca. Train se limito a mirar divertido como el peliverde salía de esta.- eh… todo comienza cuando un hombre conoce a una mujer, o una mujer conoce a un hombre…-Eve seguía con su mirada impasible. Sven lo tomo como un "continua".-Entonces ellos comienza a gustarse y pasan tiempo juntos, haciendo cosas como salir e ir al cine o almorzar juntos…

-O ir a pasear por los techos de las casas…-agrego Train con acento soñador. Sven lo miro entre indignado y molesto, casi hasta podría decirse celoso.

-… claro… entonces, cuando se han dado cuenta de lo mucho que se gustan, se hacen pareja y deciden casarse…

-¿Realmente es obligatorio casarse?-pregunto Train con cara aburrida.

-Sisiesobligatorioytucallate.

-Ush, que aburrido.-Train se cruzo de brazos.

Sven le dio una mirada "ve y muérete" y se volvió a Eve con su paternal sonrisa.-Y cuando ya pasaron mucho tiempo juntos… eh… el hombre le regala una semillita a la mujer y luego de nueve meses de cuidarla y cultivarla, un bebe nace…

Eve todavía seguía con su mirada neutra, lo que puso bastante nervioso al cazarecompenzas. Luego de un rato de meditar lo que papa Sven le explico, hablo. -¿Y yo también naci de esa forma?

Un gran silencio incomodo se formo en la sala. Ahí si que los había agarrado.

-Eh…-Sven ya no sabia que decir.

-Pues, no exactamente…-intento el castaño sobándose la nuca.

-¿Entonces como?-remato Eve a Train.

Ambos hombre comenzaron a balbucear palabras, sin tener la menor idea de cómo contestar. Eve les miro, pero pronto volvió a hablar en un gesto de realizacion.-Ah, creo que ya entiendo.

-¿Entender que?-dijeron los cazarecompezas al unisonó.

-Como naci. Yo naci de ustedes dos, ¿verdad?

Las caras de Sven y Train no podían estar más confundidas. -Podrías explicarte princesa.

-Es que me dijiste que no naci exactamente de un hombre y una mujer, lo que me hizo suponer que tal vez naci de la unión de dos hombres. Además, yo los vi una noche haciendo el proceso de reproducción, tal como dice en los libros.

-¡¿QUÉ QUE COSA?! ¡Train! ¡Me dijiste que habías cerrado la puerta con llave!

-¡Es que creí que Eve se había dormido! ¡No… no lo vi necesario!

-¡¿Que no lo viste necesario?! ¡Pues yo se que vas a necesitar cuando termine contigo!

Eve decidió dejar a los dos adultos con sus problemas. Silenciosamente volvió a la biblioteca, pensado en que tal vez tendría que releer mejor aquel libro de biología y reproducción humana.

FIN

Jeje, esa Eve, no es tan inocente como aparenta XD pobre Train, lo que le espera jaja Por cierto, el es el uke, por si querían saberlo.

Espero escribir más fic de Black Cat en el futuro, en especial de mi pareja favorita n.n SvenxTrain.

Nos vemos.


End file.
